Back to the Island Part 19
The following takes place between 18:00 until 19:00 hours in the night. Melinda was taking out her clothes and lying in the bed with Donna and Rebecca. This is hot said Donna. Melinda was showing her body to Donna. Melinda then start kissing Donna on the mouth. Ben, Robin and Hood were at a stripclub. This is the place where we are going to meet Walt said Robin. Follow us said Robin. Robin and Hood were taking a cigarette. Come on, try on said Robin. No, I don’t smoke said Ben. 18:05 Hurley was brought to a courthouse. It’s night said Hurley. That’s right. You escaped already today from a prison, you smatched a prison and freed Kate and George. You’re up to something said the lawyer of Hurley. Who are you? asked Hurley. Agent Robert Freeman. Today many people died, but according to you, there is a conspiracy? asked Robert. Indeed, Walt Lloyd is behind it said Hurley. He is dead said Robert. What said Hurley. Walt was looking at the stripclub. We have to wait until one of my guards says something said Walt. Robin attacked Ben. Come dude or you will die today said Hood. Ben was taking his gun, shooting both Robin and Hood dead. 18:15 Ben called Walt. Walt saw Ben, which was unknown to him. I killed them sir, because they wanted to kill me said Ben. That’s great. You’re now in a higher position said Walt. Do you have a cigarette for me? asked Deborah. Ben was giving the package of cigarettes to Deborah. Deborah was taking a cigarette. Deborah was putting the cigarette om her lips. She was litting it up. Melinda was kissing Donna back. Melinda was taking her gun and Rebecca was kissing Donna. I’m sorry Donna, but you let me having no choice said Melinda. Rebecca pushed Melinda way and was taking the gun. I can’t let you killing my friend, although I’m involved in the conspiracy as well said Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Melinda. I’m sorry said Rebecca. Rebecca shot Melinda through the heart, killing her. Rebecca looked shot. I killed her. I killed her said Rebecca. Donna was taking on her clothes. Here are your clothes said Donna. Rebecca was still shocked. Rebecca pointed the gun at Donna. Donna looked shocked. Rebecca pointed the gun at her head. I have to stop this said Rebecca. Donna jumped on Rebecca and threw the gun away. Rebecca looked at Donna and both start kissing. 18:20 Melanie was looking again at the window. I think something bad is happening said Melanie. Lea looked at Melanie. Lea pointed a gun at Melanie. Yes, Walt had a second plan said Lea. Hurley was still arrested. Robert Freeman was walking to the judge. Walt Lloyd has faked his death said the judge. What are you saying? asked Freeman. We have new criticial evidence said the judge. Walt isn’t seen anymore since 12 hour in the night. He used a fake identity said the judge. 18:23 Melanie was in the car from Lea. Let’s go to the stripclub said Lea. Deborah saw Lea coming. And this is your stupid daughter said Deborah. Indeed she is stupid said Lea. Come, she wouldn’t survive this day anymore said Deborah. Donna stopped. We have to go to the stripclub. I think Melanie is there said Rebecca. Rebecca was driving the car. Ben saw Walt in the stripclub. Ben was walking and following Walt and saw him with Deborah. Ben was hiding himself in a closet and was hearing the conversation. Deborah was walking to the closet. I’ve planned this for a long time sweetheart said Walt. Deborah pointed her gun at Walt. Who is your boss? asked Deborah. I don’t know. I don’t know. You crazy kid said Deborah. That Island made you a freaky deadly kid said Deborah. I will kill in you if you put your weapon away said Deborah. 2 agents were coming, but shot dead by Deborah. I give you 3 seconds said Deborah. 1..2..Ben came out the closet, shooting Deborah dead. Ben? Yes, it’s me Walt. Stripgirls were running away. 18:35 The Stripclub exploded, killing 50 people, including the most of them as girls. Ben and Walt were outside, while Rebecca and Donna saw Melanie in the car. Donna smashed the window open. Melanie was sleeping. Do you have some water? asked Donna. Yes, here it is said Rebecca. Donna gave Melanie some water. Melanie woke up. My mother was going the stripclub said Melanie. Donna brought Melanie to Rebecca’s car. Rebecca was sitting behind, with Melanie lying on Rebecca. Lea was in a helicopter. Donna did shot with her gun at the helicopter, but missed her. She will come back said Donna. We have no clue left said Melanie. Yes, there is, but we have to split up said Donna. Rebecca, you’re going to protect Melanie, while I’m going to search for our last evidence said Donna. 18:38 Donna was at her home. Donna called Emma Narson, who assisted her earlier the day. Emma, I need your help, can I go to you? asked Donna. Sure you can said Emma. Rebecca and Melanie were alone. Do you like Donna? asked Rebecca. I love her. I think she loves me to said Melanie. Lea’s mother came to Melanie and Rebecca. Well well, say goodbye said Lea. Melanie was taking her gun and did shot her mother in self-protection, killing her. Lea was bleeding to death. Lea looked at her daughter. I have to tell you a secret said Lea. What mother? asked Melanie. Lea died. No! screamed Melanie. Ben and Walt were far away from the stripclub. Walt’s phone was going on. With me, your boss. What the hell is going on? You’re ruining my plans said the boss of Walt. My plans to kill Ben and Hurley once and for all, and you’re now with Ben. What is going on Walt? If I have you, I’m sure you wouldn’t survive for long said the voice. Donna was at Emma’s place. This is Nicole said Emma. Nicole pointed her gun at both of them. You go with me said Nicole. A time later, they were at a desert. Come out said Nicole. I’m going to kill you said Nicole. 18:59 Donna and Emma were looking at each other, Walt looked at Ben, Hurley was still in custody. Now said Emma. Donna punched Nicole with her foots on the ground, but eventually breaking her neck, killing her. 19:00 Category:Stories